Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for accepting a mail matter, and more particularly, to a system for accepting a mail matter, which enables a client to directly accept the mail matter.
In general, a client who intends to send mail matters accepts the mail matters through a window of a post office. If a client submits mail matters to a window clerk, the window clerk performs a mail matter acceptance service, such as confirmation of a standard and the state of mail matters, measurement of weights of mail matters and calculation of postage, reception of postage, and issuance of receipt, outputs registered barcode labels as many as the number of mail matters and attaches the labels to the accepted mail matters, and then inputs addresser information and addressee information to a mail matter information management server. In this case, the input information is utilized as information for automatically classifying the mail matters by districts in a mail center and various kinds of statistical information.
The post-office service for accepting mail matters is performed only in working hours, and at specific times, clients who intend to accept mail matters may wait for a long time.
If there are many clients who intend to accept mail matters through a window, the corresponding window clerk may bear increased workload, and thus may be unable to input acceptance information to cause the corresponding mail matters not to be automatically classified by an automatic classifier.
Due to this, it take a lot of time to input acceptance information, such as acceptance information of addressers and addressees, for record management and tracking of the mail matters, and this causes the increase of the waiting time of the clients and the work load of the clerk at the window.
The background technology of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0024553 (published on Mar. 17, 2006).